


Still Here

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night I dream you’re still here, you’re a ghost by my side, so perfect and clear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Jean has a dream where Marco’s still alive, inspired by the song Still Here by Digital Daggers. May be sad but I’m going for sweet.

Jean awoke, his throat still hoarse, he vaguely remembered he’d been screaming. Marco looked at him concerned, wait Marco-but Marco was…oh that’s what he’d been dreaming about. Marco wasn’t dead, simply injured in Trost. They where living in a small but cozy house in the interior, they had been doing so for months.

"Jean?" Marco’s voice pulls him back to reality "You were screaming" Jean opens his mouth to joke but a choked sob comes out instead. Marco pulls Jean to his chest as sobs rack his entire body "Jean, it’s ok, you’re safe" he mumbles kissing him on the forehead and Jean shakes his head.

"Not me-you. You were…because of me…in Trost" the message was broken like Jean’s breathing but Marco got the message. He kisses down Jean’s cheek, on his lips, his jaw, entangling their fingers "I’m still here Jean, I’m still with you" he whispered and eventually Jean calmed down…still it seemed so real. It had spanned long after the actual death part, he’d joined the scouting legion, almost got killed by a female titan, it went on and on with just a dull ache of loss.

"Jean, I love you" Marco whispered pressing his lips to Jean’s "I love you too Marco" the worst part of the dream was Marco died before they had a chance to be like this, they hadn’t confessed until they got to the interior. But it was just a dream. "We’re on duty soon, come on Jean" Marco stood up not letting go of Jean’s hand.

Their days passed like that, serving mankind from the safe interior and staying by each other’s sides. Jean’s nightmare faded away as Marco was so obviously here with him, he could feel his heartbeat at night his lips on his.

"Jean!"

Someone was shouting his name, but Marco was still asleep. He ignored it pulling Marco closer too him.

"Oi brat!"

"Jean!"

Why was he crying? There was no reason to cry Marco was right here and alive, he was alive.

"Wake up"

No, let me dream a little bit longer. please just a bit longer. But it was too late, Marco was fading away and the voices were getting louder.

I feel you slipping away


End file.
